


Star Wars: Avenging Rebels

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender Elements, D&D Elements, F/M, OC is a Asgardian/Human with Dragon Ancestry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: (Rewrite of Star Wars: Alva the Avatar)After Thanos snapped his fingers and destroyed half the universe, Alva Odinson, along with Peter Parker, T'challa, Shuri, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Dr. Strange are casted into the Star Wars Universe, saved by many kind and gentle gods and goddesses.Now Alva has to find and reunite the missing Avengers, and possibly ruin the timeline of Star Wars by accidentally killing the main bad guys (Really Bucky?!) (save for Thrawn and Kallus).Only, one thing Alva didn't expect was to fall in love with the enemy. Especially Grand Admiral Thrawn. Will she be able to persuade him to switch sides? Or will she fail and will Thrawn see his fate as it occurs in the original (Canon/show) timeline?Read to find out!





	1. Prologue

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He was here.

Thanos.

I saw his big figure, his purple skin. And the Infinity Gauntlet on his hand. With all but one stone on it.

“Wanda come on,” I begged, “you have to do it!”

“I don’t-”

“Wanda, you must,” Vision pleaded, on his knees in front of Wanda.

“He’s coming!” I shouted.

“Hold him off,” Wanda ordered, her hands raised and turning red.

I nodded.

“You’ll be okay,” I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Then I began my attack.

I summoned some of my elemental animals: a water shark, a fire tiger, and earth horse, an ice fox, and a lightning wolf. All animals, but the wolf, surged forward and attacked.

The shark swam and surrounded Thanos’s head in water, the fox freezing it. The horse summoned vines and wrapped them around Thanos’s legs. The tiger breathed its flames onto the Gauntlet. It wasn’t hot enough to melt it, but when the flames dissipated, the fox froze the Gauntlet.

I could hear the loud  _ crack! _ as the hot metal met ice.

But then Thanos closed his fist, and my animals disappeared, save for the wolf. During this time, I had slipped into the shadows.

My wolf paced between Thanos, and the Mind Stone. Every time Thanos took a step closer, a small bolt of lightning would hit the earth in front of him, and he would step back.

I saw Thanos about to close his fist again, so, I froze his hand in a block of ice. I summoned more vines to hold him in place.

“You strong, little princess,” Thanos said. “But I am stronger.”

Thanos lunged forward, ripping the vines that held him in place. The wolf lashed out with its lightning bolts, and Thanos blocked it with his frozen hand.

Causing the ice to shatter.

Thanos closed his fist, and I flew backwards and hit a tree. My vision began to swim, but I held on. My wolf crackled dangerously, but with another closing of his fist, the wolf vanished.

“Wanda,” I croaked.

As if she heard me, she turned and saw Thanos lumbering closer. She took one hand and began pushing Thanos back with her power.

Finally, the Mind Stone exploded, and Vision along with it. A pulse of power pushed against me, but I clung to consciousness.

I struggled to get up as I saw Thanos close his fist, and reverse time. The pulse of power tried to send me back onto my face, but I managed to stay up.

Thanos pushed Wanda aside, and took ahold of the Mind Stone in Vision’s forehead. He ripped it out of the android, who turned stone gray, and was dropped to the ground.

Placing the Stone onto the Gauntlet, I could feel the power, that Thanos now possessed.

I limped closer, lightning crackling from my hands.

“Still standing, princess?” Thanos asked, turning to look at me.

Just then, a bolt of lightning hit Thanos square on. I looked up, to see where it had come from.

Thor, my adoptive father, was high in the air, with a hammer-axe being flung towards Thanos. Thanos got up and tried to stop the flying weapon with the Gauntlet’s power, but the weapon kept moving.

It hit Thanos in the chest, and dad came flying after it. I limped towards Wanda, and collapsed next to her. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and Wanda fell against me, sobbing.

Then I heard it. The snap of the Gauntlet’s fingers.

Shit.

He won.

One moment, Wanda was hugging me, sobbing, then she was ash.

“Wanda?!” I cried out. I looked at dad, ashes falling from my hands. Then a funny feeling washed over me.

“Dad?” I asked. He turned, and a panicked look came over his features.

“ALVA!”

I blacked out.

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_It was dark. All around me was nothing but darkness. And yet, I could see clearly, as though looking through daylight. A large, wingless, platinum dragon stood before me._

_“Oh dear,” she said, looking down at me with sorrowful eyes. “That should not have happened to you.”_

_“What? Thanos turning me to dust?” I asked._

_“Turning any of you to dust, dear,” the dragon said. “I am Tamara. And the goddess of life, light, mercy, and forgiveness. At least, for the dragons.”_

_“Then why are you here, talking to me: a human?” I questioned. Tamara laughed._

_“Oh, my dear, you are more then human,” she laughed. “You underwent several changes in the past seven years. Especially when you were brought the Avengers ‘verse by Bahamut.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_Tamara sighed. “Tiamat was… is jealous. Jealous that so many humans survived when they could have died. She hates the fact that worlds are advancing and coming closer to vanquishing sickness and disease.”_

_“But we’re still far from that,” I pointed out._

_“Your world is, yes, but it has advanced far in the past one hundred years. Think how much further it will advance.”_

_“Not with people like Trump in charge,” I snorted._

_“Yes, he will get his punishment. Believe me. But, that’s beside the point.” Tamara shook her head. “You were one of the few saved by Bahamut. Even though he is always one step ahead of Tiamat’s plans, this time, she had the help of many other jealous gods and goddesses. And other gods and goddesses helped Bahamut save many survivors. Some still live in their own ‘verse, but others were eradicated- erased by Tiamat and others.”_

_“So, she tried to get rid of me because I survived my illness?” I asked._

_“Yes. And very nearly succeeded. Bahamut managed to save you, but your memories had to be erased. Well, most of them. Then, Bahamut and some other gods and goddesses blessed you. You will have the ancestry of a bronze dragon and an Asgardian now. But the elemental control came from them. As did your transformation abilities.”_

_“So, I am not a mutant?” I asked._

_“In a way, you are,” was the answer._

_The area around us wavered._

_“Oh, you are starting to wake up,” Tamara mentioned, as we looked around._

_“What? Wake up? Aren’t I dead from the snap?”_

_“No, we saved you and others. You are in another ‘verse now. Good luck!” With that, Tamara vanished, and I woke up._

I jolted awake, still feeling the after affects of the snap. I felt nauseous and cold, yet sweaty. I heard beeping and turned to see an astromech droid warbling at me.

“I see you’re awake, sleepyhead,” came a voice from the door way. A green-skinned twi’lek stood there.

“Where am I?” I said shakily, trying hard not to panic.

“You’re on my ship. The Ghost,” the twi’lek said. So, Tamara was right… I was in another ‘verse. “Where are you from?” the twi’lek went on, “so that I can bring you home.”

“How do I put this?” I asked, placing my head in my hands. “I’m not from here. I come from another universe. I was brought here after Thanos destroyed half my universe.”

The twi’lek looked at the droid, who made a warbling noise that sounded like confusion. Then, she came over to me, and examined my head.

“Well, you must have had a serious blow to the head,” she mused, running her fingers through my blonde hair, looking for the bump that should exist.

“No, I’m telling the truth,” I said. “Thanos collected all six of the Infinity Stones, and destroyed half my universe. Tamara said that she and the other gods and goddesses brought us to this ‘verse.”

Pausing, the twi’lek looked at me in the eyes. “Well… you don’t seem insane. What is your name?”

“Alva Odinson,” I replied.

“I’m Hera Syndulla, and this is my droid, Chopper,” introduced the twi’lek. Chopper warbled.

_I know,_ I thought, but kept the words to myself. “What am I going to do?” I asked instead, more to myself then to Hera. “I have nowhere to go.”

“You can stay here,” Hera suggested.

“You hardly know me,” I pointed out. “And you don’t know what kind of asset I would be.”

“As long as you’re not Imperial, you can stay… I can’t just let a kid wander the galaxy by herself,” Hera said.

“I’m not a kid…” I said, then sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Hera nodded. “Come on,” she said. I nodded and followed her and Chopper out of the room. As we walked out, a human girl with hair shorter than my friend Lucie’s looked at us. I tried not hide behind Hera. Biting back my anxiety, I said “hello.”

“Hello,” replied the girl in Mandalorian armor.

“Sabine, this is Alva. Alva, this is Sabine,” Hera introduced us. I gave a strained smile and a nod. Hera then started to explain that we were to go to a planet called Lothal, to get equipment and food. I remembered this. This was where the Ghost Crew would meet Ezra Bridger.

“Okay, what can I do to help?” I questioned.

“Can you defend yourself?”

“Yeah. Used to fight a group of terrorists back at home. Called themselves HYDRA. Never fought alone though.”

“You can stick with Zeb,” Hera said.

“Who’s Zeb?” I asked.

“I am.”

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Instead, I turned and saw the purple Lasat towering over me with a glare. I smiled meekly.

No one in the crew trusted me, least of all Kanan. Well, Hera and Chopper seemed to trust me. I sighed to myself. Getting the Ghost Crew to trust me was going to be easier said than done.

On the way to Lothal, Hera tried to talk to me, to get me to open up.

“What are your parents doing?”

“Well, my biological family is in a universe opposite the one I spent the last seven years. As for my adopted family… well, I don’t know if my Uncle, Loki, survived. My grandparents, Frigga and Odin, are dead. And I don’t know what my dad, Thor, is doing.”

“What about friends?”

I shrugged. “My friends are either dust or suffering. My best friend turned to dust in my arms…”

“Oh sweetheart,” Hera put an arm around me. “It’s going to be alright.”

Soon, though, we landed on Lothal. I padded after Zeb, letting my super-suit melt on.

“Nice,” Zeb said, impressed by the way the suit just melted on.

“Thanks. It’s made from Vibranium and nano-tech,” I replied, though I knew Zeb had no idea what I was talking about. But he was still impressed.

As we got closer to the town, I let the dragon mask of the suit melt on, to hide myself.

We managed to get lost, though. We had gotten into an alleyway, but it was the wrong one. It was supposed to be the one by the marketplace, according to Kanan. But Zeb wasn’t going to let these Stormtroopers take the poor Ugnaught that they were harassing, and neither was I.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for the Stormtroopers, Zeb go to them first. He banged their heads together, and they fell on the ground, unconscious.

_“So, are you going to make the rendezvous or not?_ ” Kanan asked over the comm. just as two more Stormtroopers appeared and called to us to “Halt.”

“It seems like we’ll be a little late,” Zeb said. I ignited both my fists and shot fire balls at the two Stormtroopers.

“Not bad,” Zeb commented, just as more stormtroopers rounded the bend. “Come on,” Zeb said, and we ran. I iced the ground below me, and the stormtroopers behind me yelped as they slid on the ice and fell.

“ _What’s going on?”_ I heard Kanan ask as we made it into an open area. Only, there was a Tie-fighter with its pilot standing there.

“What’s going on?” repeated the Tie Fighter pilot “this is a restricted area!”

“Sorry,” Zeb said. “We are definitely going to be late.” Zeb charged at the Tie Fighter Pilot and bashed him on the head. I turned to see more stormtroopers charging our way. I shot more fireballs at them, causing them to scream.

“ _Wait, are you two fighting stormtroopers?”_ Kanan asked.

“What makes you say that?” Zeb asked, getting his bo-rifle ready.

_“I heard blaster fire,”_ commented Kanan. “ _And screaming._ ”

The whoosh of flames drowned out Zeb’s comment, as I channeled a tunnel of fire and burned down more stormtroopers.

“LS-607 requesting reinforcements,” came a voice from behind us. “Repeat LS-607 needs reinforcements.”

“ _How many intruders are there?”_ came the reply form the Tie-Fighter Pilot’s comm.

“How many?” squawked the pilot.

“Two,” Zeb answered.

“Just get over here!” yelped the pilot. Zeb climbed up the Tie fighter, and I made myself invisible. Just as Zeb threw the pilot, more stormtroopers appeared. They began firing at Zeb, since they could not see me. I waited, then, when they were far enough in, shot another tunnel of flames.

Though, what I could not prevent from happening was the Tie Fighter exploding. Zeb managed to get away from the explosion, and I was hidden behind some crates.

“ _Zeb, I see smoke. Is that a Tie-Fighter exploding?”_ Kanan asked, as Zeb refused the credits that the Ugnaught offered. Instead he took a fruit. When the Ugnaught offered me the credits, I also refused, and refused the fruit when he offered.

“No,” Zeb retorted, then coughed and said, “okay, yes.”

“ _Nice. Okay, stay by the smoke. I’ll come pick the two of you up.”_

“We’ll be waiting,” Zeb said, as more stormtroopers headed our way. He grabbed his bo-rifle and I ignited my fists again.

 

 

 

I waited, invisible, next to Zeb, as he hid his form in the shadow of a doorway. Kanan stopped by us, and tapped his thigh, signaling us to move. Quietly and stealthily, I followed Zeb, and Kanan signaled Sabine.

Sabine casually dropped a detonator by a trooper, and seconds later, it blew up. By this time, I had followed Zeb through an alleyway and reappeared from invisibility to help beat up stormtroopers. When we finished, a kid- Ezra, I recognized- came and stole the speeder with crates that we were supposed to steal.

“Thanks for the heavy lifting,” he said, speeding out of the area and dodging a blow from Zeb.

“Now what?” Zeb asked.

“After that kid!” Kanan said, then turned to me. “Stay here and fend of stormtroopers.”

I frowned under my mask but nodded. Was this a way of getting rid of me?

After they vanished with the crates, I followed as a cheetah, keeping a loping pace.

As soon as I was out of the city, I cantered towards the spot where Ezra lived. Good thing too, cause Ezra managed to get away when I caught up. I kept hidden in the tall grass, my golden coat and my spots helping me blend in.

When Ezra’s speeder slowed to a stop, I pounced.  Ezra yelled in shock, and punched me on the side of my jaw. I gave a snarl of pain, and transformed back, helmet off.

“Stop!” I demanded, glaring down at him. Ezra stopped struggling, looking up at me in awe.

Just then, the Ghost arrived, along with the rest of the Crew.

“You caught our little thief!” Zeb panted, placing his hands on his knees. I nodded, and got up, holding out a hand to help the kid up. Ezra took my hand and I pulled him up. Letting go of his hand, I gestured to the crates that were still hanging on to the speeder. “All yours,” I said.

Hera looked glad, glancing over the crates. Then we heard shouts, as stormtroopers came running towards us.

Everyone got into ready position, but before either side could attack, I summoned a bolt of lightning that struck the group of stormtroopers, blasting them off their feet. They didn’t move after that.

“Karrabast kid,” Zeb said, amazed. “And here I thought your fire tricks was the only thing you could do.” The others also stared at me in amazement.

“I can control the elements,” I said, in reply to their astounded faces. “Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, the four main elements, and their respective secondary elements.”

“Okay, so, we have virtually a goddess on our side,” Sabine mused.

“ _Demi_ -goddess,” I corrected.

“How about we talk about this later,” Kanan interrupted. “Cause right now, we’ve got to hurry.”

I gave a nod, and grabbed on of the two crates, Zeb grabbing the other one. We all- even Ezra- hurried back into the Ghost. Once the crates were in the cargo hold, we all went to our stations. Well, everyone else did, Kanan ordering me to stay behind with the kid.

“Hi,” Ezra said, once the last Crew member disappeared up the ladder. “I’m Ezra Bridger.”

“Alva Odinson,” I replied.

“Alva,” I heard him repeat slowly. “It a pretty name.”

“Thanks,” I replied, straightforwardly.

“So, Alva,” Ezra went on, trying to strike up a conversation. “How long have you been with these guys.”

“A few hours,” I replied.

“Only a few hours?” Ezra asked, shocked.

“Yeah, it’s complicated,” I answered.

“What were you doing before?”

“Fighting a mad titian called Thanos. Lost though. Cost me my life, along with half of my universe.”

“What?”

“Like I said. Complicated.”

“Wait, you said it cost you your life… YOU’RE DEAD?!”

I had to laugh at Ezra’s outburst. “No, not really,” I said through my laughter.

“You’ve been resurrected?” Ezra asked, stunned.

“No… How do I explain this…” I wondered. “When Thanos collected all six Infinity Stones, he snapped his fingers, turning half the universe to dust. Only for some gods and goddesses to save us. I was one of the ones who survived.”

“You have been chosen by the gods! It must be for a reason! You are great, that’s for sure!” Ezra was excited. “It’s almost unbelievable, but it’s true!”

“The reason I survived is because Tiamat and other evil gods and goddesses were jealous and angry,” I said, cutting through Ezra’s excitement. “I was eradicated from my world. Lost most of my memories. Then I was brought to the Avengers.”

“The Avengers?” Ezra questioned. “What is that?”

“A group of remarkable people. Brought together to become something more. So that we could fight the battles that others never could.”

“So, you’re a remarkable person!” Ezra exclaimed. I shrugged.

“Tell me more about them!” Ezra begged.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and several following, will have the summaries of the Avengers movies. So, if you want to skip that, go right ahead.

 

 

 

“Where shall I begin,” I mused, sitting on a crate. “Right, our unofficial leader. His name is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. The man out of time. He was born in the 1920’s, during the time of the Great Depression, and fought in World War II. But before he entered the war, he was often rejected from being a solider for being to small and skinny. And for having lots of health problems. But then, he was accepted, because he was going to be a potential test subject for the Super Solider Program.”

“Now, the Super Solider Program was to take people and enhance their minds and their bodies. Steve was the first, and only, subject of the original serum. Doctor Abraham Erskine, the creator of the Super Solider Serum, was killed after the test.”

“Steve went from the scrawny, short kid from Brooklyn to the tall, muscular Super Solider in minutes. When Steve reemerged from Project Rebirth, Dr. Erskine was killed. Steve chased down the person who killed the doctor, and found out about HYDRA.”

“1920’s? Man out of Time?” I heard someone ask. Ezra and I looked up to see the Ghost Crew standing there. Zeb had asked the question.

“1920 AD, or Anno Domini. Before that, we had BCE or Before Common Era. Anno Domini stands for ‘in the year of our Lord’. But I’ll get to that another day.”

The Lasat shrugged.

“The Great Depression?” asked Ezra.

“You know what. Here. Watch this.” I summoned my laptop out of the pocket dimension I kept in. Despite lack of internet access, I had downloaded and saved videos from YouTube. I pulled up the video _The Great Depression: Crash Course US History #33_

“That must have been awful for Steve’s parents,” Hera commented when the video was over.

“It was awful for almost everyone at the time,” I stated. Hera and Ezra nodded.

“And?” Sabine asked.

“Well, things got better by the late 1930’s, but by the 1940’s WWII had begun,” I said.

“Is your people always at war?” Ezra asked.

“Yes, there is always some turmoil going on. But it has been over 70 years since WWII, and I hope we have a very long time before another World War begins. But, with Trump in charge of America, it won’t be long until someone gets triggered. Let me tell you this- Trump is a terrible President. He only cares about himself and is an atrocious person. I wish Obama was still President of the US. Yes, he made some mistakes, but he had been the best president in a while.”

“And who chooses the President?” Hera asked this time.

“The people do. But it was the whites, or the majority as they put it, that chose Trump. He made America much more hateful and intolerable.” I sighed. “I just can’t understand people can be so hateful and intolerable. They want America to be great again. America was never great. We had slavery, we pushed indigenous people out of their homes, we had lots and lots of problems. And Trump? He just makes things worse. He is having immigrant children ripped away from their families. He’s labeling immigrants. He’s having immigrants being put into jail. Just for coming over to America for a new start. Sure, they come over illegally, BUT there are other ways of handling things. All these things Trump has done, Adolf Hilter, an Austrian who became a German Leader, did before. And he was the one who started WWII. So, unless the opposite party elects a woman- a good, proper woman- Trump will be elected again. And it won’t be long until WWIII.”

Everyone stared at me, dead silence hanging in the air.

“Yeah, things are pretty shitty in America.”

“Can you go on about the Avengers? I think it would be better,” Hera commented.

“Well, in order to learn the Avengers, we have to cover the basics of WWII. Which I have a video for.”

I played the video _World War II: Crash Course History #38._

Ezra looked sad, and Hera asked me when I was born.

“Well, we’ll get to me in a moment. But, this video doesn’t explain HYDRA. Oh, how to best describe HYDRA…”

“Just give us the basics,” said Kanan.

“Right, so, founded by Nazi Johann Schmidt- Nazis are what German radicals who followed Hitler called themselves- HYDRA was the weapons division of the Nazis. Schmidt tested the Super Soldier Serum that Erskine created on himself- but the serum wasn’t ready yet. So, not only did he become a super human, but developed a deformity and it made him a megalomaniac. This is what he looked like after:

 

Ezra shivered.

“He called himself Red Skull afterwards, for obvious reasons. Anyway, back to Steve. Now, where was I?”

“He was going to war,” Ezra supplied.

“Right, well, not quiet yet. Steve wanted to go to war, but was made into a ‘theater monkey’, so to say. He became the mascot of the American War Effort. It wasn’t until the tour in Italy that Steve made his first effort in war. He was there to boost the morality of the soldiers, and learned that his friend, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was one of the ones captured by HYDRA. So, Steve, with the help of Agent Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, pretty much single handedly destroyed and saved the Allied prisoners, Bucky included. From then on, Steve, Bucky, and some recruits- who all call themselves the Howling Commandos- destroyed more HYDRA bases, to look for Red Skull and to recover the Tesseract.”

“Now, the Tesseract is a curious thing. It houses the Space Stone- one of the six Infinity Stones. It was brought to Earth for safe-keeping and to be kept hidden. But Schmidt found the Tesseract, and used it to make their weapons better.”

Everyone was looking interested, but Sabine was feeling a bit uneasy.

“However, during one of these attacks, Bucky fell off the train, supposedly dying. But I’ll get to Bucky’s survival in a moment.”

“The Howling Commandos managed to capture Arnim Zola- a scientist who was helping Red Skull. After having a bit of a slump- and learning he could not get drunk thanks to the serum- Steve went back into war.”

“He did pretty much a suicidal mission to capture Red Skull. He got captured, and brought to Red Skull. Red Skull question him, and was about to kill him, when the rest of the Howling Commandos burst in and rescued him. The battle between Steve and Red Skull brought them to a bomber plane. Steve learns about Red Skull’s plan, and manages to defeat Red Skull when Red Skull touched the Tesseract and disappeared. The Tesseract melted through the floor of the plane and disappeared into the ocean.”

“He disappeared?” Ezra asked.

“Well, it sent Red Skull somewhere into the Nine Realms. Supposedly, it killed him. But, no one really knows.”

Ezra’s eyes widened, eager to hear the next part of the story.

“Now the bomber plane was well on its way to America. And with the landing gear damaged and the plane going too fast, Steve had no choice but to crash the plane into the Artic. He crashed the ship, and was preserved in the ice. He was found 70 years later, and unfrozen in the year 2012.”

The Crew nodded.

“And that’s all for Steve’s past. Until we get the rest of the Avengers, that is,” I concluded. “Which Avenger shall I cover next? I know Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark and a bit of James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes, Bucky Barnes, Thor and Loki, and somewhat Bruce Banner. Clint and Natasha are very reluctant to share much of their past, which is understandable. Sam- well, I know only some stuff about him. Ummm… Don’t know about T’challa, Peter Parker, or Scott Lang (who I’ve only heard about, never met).  Oh! I can tell you about Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, but they won’t be until much later. Vision as well.”

“I think that’s enough for now,” Kanan said, before the Crew could decide on who’s history they wanted to hear about next. “We’re running late for our mission as it is.”

“Right! Let’s hop to it then!” I said, getting off the crate I was sitting on.

 

***

 

“I’ve lived on Lothal all my life, but I’ve never been here before,” Ezra commented as we made it to the little village.

“Imperials don’t advertise it,” Sabine replied.

“It’s called Tarkin Town,” Zeb added.

“Named after Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Outer Rim.” Sabine went on. “He kicked these farmers off their land when the Empire wanted it.”

“And anyone who tried to fight back got arrested for treason,” Zeb finished.

“Reminds me of Hooverville,” I commented, and the Mandalorian and the Lasat nodded their agreement.

Ezra had the decency to look sheepish, probably for being so selfish.

As we made it to the middle of Tarkin Town, Zeb removed one of the lids, and called out, “Who wants free grub?!”

Sabine and I lifted the lids of our crates, and the town’s people began gathering around. Some were too rushed to say thank you, but others did say thanks.

“You are such a sweetheart,” said one old woman to me. “Thank you so much!”

“I know that old woman and the girl,” Ezra said as the old woman was guided away by a girl. “The girl is a cook, and the old woman is a healer. Both have helped me before. It feels weird that I am helping them now”

“Hmmm. It comes to a full circle,” I mused. “They helped you, and in the end, you helped them. Kindness can go a long way.”

“Wise words,” Zeb agreed, nodding. Ezra was quiet, considering my words.

After a while, Ezra silently slipped away. I noticed and told the other two. The three of us looked at the retreating back of the boy.

“I’m going to see what’s wrong,” I said, and the other two nodded.

Running to catch up, I called out Ezra’s name.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, as I slowed my pace.

“Everything,” Ezra sighed. I blinked, surprised that he was letting me in on his conflict.

“Well, it can’t be _everything_ \- that’s a bit too extreme,” I pointed out, hoping to get a smile. It didn’t work.

“I don’t know. It’s just, there is so much suffering… and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“There is always something. Just a little act of kindness. Whether it be helping someone with their groceries or helping them up when they’ve fallen- that’s enough to brighten someone’s day.”

“Easier said than done,” grumbled Ezra.

I shook my head. “You’d be surprised. Even a smile is enough. Try to think of others, instead of only thinking about yourself.”

Ezra sighed, defeated. I frowned. Then an idea popped into my head. I pulled out my light green sock monkey out of my pocket dimension and handed it to Ezra.

“Here,” I said. “Sock Monkey always makes me happy. He’ll make you happy.”

“Sock Monkey?”

“Yep.”

Ezra stared at it. Then he gave a little chuckle. I smiled. Success.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own a sock monkey. He's light green. He always makes me smile.


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

I sat in the grass of in front of the Ghost with Ezra. My head pounded- for some reason, a headache had begun, and it only got worse. I hissed in pain, rubbing my head.

“You okay?” Ezra asked. I shook my head, but that made the pounding worse.

“I think I’m going to head in and lie down for a bit,” I said, getting up. I wavered, my head feeling light, but I managed to get into the ship, and into the room that Hera had me in. It was probably her room, and she might have a different room for me, but until she came back, I had to make do.

As soon as I had lied down and closed my eyes, I was in darkness.

_I saw Tony. He was sitting on a rock, on a desolate planet. He was wounded and crying. All around him, ash particles flew._

_“Peter… I’m so sorry,” He cried. I had never seen Tony cry so openly. I think I may have been the only one to ever see Tony cry. The only one to see any of the Avengers cry._

_So, Peter had turned to ashes. Just like me and Wanda._

_The area around me wavered, and I saw Tony again. He was in an… abandoned spaceship? He was leaning against the wall, the Iron Man helmet lying opposite him, half its metal face ripped off._

_He pressed something on the side of the helmet, then tapped it._

_“Is this thing on?”_

_Oh man, he sounded so tired and defeated. I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks. I wanted to reach out- to comfort him._

_“Hey Miss Potts,” Tony said, trying to sound happier than he was. “If you find this recording… don’t feel bad about this…part of the journey is the end… just for the record…being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds… food and water ran out about four days ago… oxygen… I’ll run out tomorrow morning…When I drift off… I will dream about you… it’s how I see.” He turned off the helmet._

 

I woke up to Hera shaking me.

“Hey, hey, hey,” she said, as I sat up, tears streaming down my face, heaving with sobs. “What’s wrong?”

“Tony… he’s somewhere… he’s given up…” I cried. I wanted to be there for Tony. To hug him. To reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Earth wouldn’t give up on one of its greatest defenders.

Hera hugged me. “There, there,” she soothed. “I’m sure Tony’s going to be alright.”

“I don’t know when this vision happened, but when it does, Tony’s going to run low on oxygen. He doesn’t have much time,” I said. I wish we could go and save him.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Hera rubbed circles on my back as I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

“Hera?”

We broke our embrace to see Kanan standing at the doorway.

“You alright kid?” he asked, seeing my bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face.

“No,” I croaked, being honest. I hung my head.

“Her friend Tony is in danger,” Hera said.

“What kind of danger?” Kanan asked.

“He’s in an abandoned spaceship, and he’s run out of food and water. And he’s running low on oxygen,” I said. “He probably doesn’t know how to get back to Earth. Genius, he may be, and he may have figured out how to pilot a spaceship but doesn’t know how to get back.”

Kanan sighed. “I wish we could help,” he said, “but, he’s in a different universe.”

“I know.”

“So, do you think you can pull yourself together for our next mission?” Kanan asked.

“I think so,” I sniffed.

“Good. Now come on, the others are waiting in the common room.”

 

***

 

“We have a new mission,” Kanan said, as we sat together in the common room. I noticed that Ezra and Chopper weren’t there. I suppose that Kanan didn’t fully trust him yet. “Vizago acquired the flight plans for an Imperial Transport Ship full of Wookie prisoners.”

“Most of these Wookies were soldiers for the old republic,” Hera added.

“I owe those hairy beasts,” Zeb said. “Saved some of my people.”

“Mine too,” Hera agreed.

“If we’re going to save them, we’ve got a tight window,” Kanan went on. “They are being sent to an unknown slave labor camp. If we don’t intercept this ship, we’ll never find them.”

I bit my lip. I knew where the Wookies were headed. If I told the Ghost crew, they would catch the ship early and we’d avoid the encounter with Kallus. But if I didn’t, then Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor would know about us… Argh what the hell.

“Is there something you want to tell us, Alva?” Kanan asked, seemingly sensing my inner conflict.

“I know where the Wookies are headed,” I said. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

“And you know this… how?”

“Well…” I felt like the Doctor now. “In my universe, you are all a part of a TV show, which is a part of a bigger… let’s say plot. There are movies, video games, books, etc. etc. etc.”

“Anyway, I have seen the TV show, and know what happens. I know where the Wookies are headed because of that.”

“Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing,” Kanan said. “And you shouldn’t mess with time.”

“Ah. _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually, from a nonlinear, non-subjective viewpoint, its actually a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff.”_ I quoted.

“What?”

“Think of it as a tapestry. A giant, messy tapestry. Each timeline is a thread in this tapestry. Some cut off at towards the very beginning, others go on and on and on. Sometimes, they intertwine with other timelines. There are very rarely moments that or people who are a fixed point in time.”

“And where did you learn this?”

“From a Time Lord.”

“A… Time Lord?”

“Yep.”

Kanan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What will we be avoiding if you tell us where the Wookies are?” Hera asked.

“Well, for one thing, the ship with the information is a trap. ISB Agent Kallus is going to be there to intercept you. And he manages to capture Ezra, whom Hera sent to warn you of the trap. And he learns where the Wookies are headed and tells you when you rescue him. Later, when you lot go to rescue the Wookies, Agent Kallus, who finds out that Ezra knows about the Wookies’ location, follows with backup, and Kanan uses his lightsaber. Kallus then goes to warn the Grand Inquisitor, which sets the Grand Inquisitor on the hunt for Kanan,” I explained.

There was silence, then a thump was heard. Kanan turned towards the vent door, and opened it. Ezra fell out. He scrambled up, and tried to get back into the vents, but Zeb grabbed him and hauled him out.

“I ordered Chopper to keep an eye on him,” Zeb growled. As if summoned, Chopper came into the room and warbled about something. I didn’t understand droids. That’s Tony’s area of expertise.

Zeb growled menacingly “urgh, can we just get rid of him already?”

“We can’t, he knows too much,” Sabine said.

“He’ll just be a liability,” I added.

“We don’t have time to take him home, anyway. We have to move,” Hera said, helping Ezra up and guiding him out of the room. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Okay. So, here’s what we’re going to do: we’ll spring the trap. That way this Kallus person knows about us. But the kid will stay put. Alva, you are going to help destroy the ship, and we’ll take Kallus hostage. Then, you tell us where the Wookies are being taken,” Kanan said.

I thought it over, mulling the idea around in my head. “Alright,” I agreed. This was going to be very interesting.

 

***

 

Kanan and Sabine stood on either side of the illusion of a Wookie, which Zeb was hiding under. I stood behind Zeb, Chopper right behind me.

“You sure this will work?” Sabine asked.

“My illusions are second best to Loki’s. And he’s managed to fool many. He is the god of Mischief after all,” I said.

“If you say so.”

Just then, the doors slid open, and the stormtroopers took in the sight of the Wookie illusion. I just hoped my illusion worked. Despite my words, didn’t feel as confident with this illusion.

“That’s one big Wookie,” said one of the stormtroopers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one this big before.” Uh-oh.

“I’ve seen bigger,” said the other stormtrooper. Oh, phew!

“Come on, let’s get moving, big guy,” said the first stormtrooper. They both turned around, and Zeb attacked, grabbing a hold of both stormtroopers and banging their heads together.

“Plan’s working so far,” Kanan said, just as the comms were jammed.

“Okay, Sabine, Chopper, go and set the explosives. Alva, Zeb, follow me,” Kanan ordered as we came to a split path.

I followed Kanan, Zeb behind me. I had my suit on, mask as well. We came to a door that was locked. Kanan nodded at me, and I sent an electric pulse into the magnetic lock, and the door slid open.

Before the stormtroopers could register that the door was open, I pounced the one in front with an electric tackle. Or more like, a Volt Tackle. Heh. Pokemon Nerd.

“Pika-chuuuuu!” I growled, letting the electricity crackle off my body and jolt the remaining stormtroopers. Okay, going a little overboard with the Pokemon thing. Ah well, it was fun.

“Good, let’s keep moving!” Kanan shouted. I got up and followed the two.

“You were right, kid,” Zeb said, as we defeated more stormtroopers. Soon, we came face to face with Kallus and his troop.

“Remember the plan,” Kanan said as the troop came charging. “Avatar… NOW!”

I jumped forward and tackled Kallus to the ground. I sat on his chest, keeping his arms pinned down with my knees. I held one hand on Kallus’s throat, and with the other hand I let out a tunnel of fire around us, so that no one could aid him.

“Clear!” I heard Zeb shout, and dispersed the flames. Kallus looked at me with wide eyes, and swallowed.

“Right, you are our prisoner now,” I said.

“I refuse!” Kallus yelled, trying to move. I countered every attempt. “Don’t bother,” I said. “I’ve been trained by assassins and super soldiers. Now, are you going to cooperate or not?”

Kallus struggled a little more, but then sighed, defeated.

“Fine. But I won’t tell you anything.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” I said in a smug voice. “I know already, Alexsandr Kallus.”

The man’s jaw dropped as he looked at me in shock.

“H-how…?”

“What? How do I know?” I asked. “There are a lot of things I know, Kallus.” He looked unnerved, and I didn’t blame him.

“Come on, Avatar,” said Kanan. “You can freak him out later.”

I nodded, and got off the Agent. Kallus got up and tried to escape. But I grabbed him by the arm and sent a small electrical pulse through that arm. Not enough to hurt, but enough to startled him. Which it did, considering the startled yelp he gave.

“Uh-uh-uh, no escaping,” I tutted, pulling Kallus’s arm and leading him into the Ghost.

As soon as we were inside, Hera flew the Ghost away. When we were safe in Hyperspace, I let the helmet melt off.

Kallus stared at me, wide-eyed. “Wh-what?” he blabbered, “but you’re so young!? Why are they letting you fight?! Especially top agents like me?!”

“I’m twenty-two,” I deadpanned. “And I trained with super soldiers and assassins. I’ve been fighting alongside gods and goddesses and fighting and killing HYDRA agents. Been doing so for at least seven years.”

Kallus looked between the laughing Lasat and the smirking Jedi. Sabine had her helmet on, and Chopper was being Chopper.

Kanan moved, and I noticed that the Jedi was going to try something. I stepped between him and Kallus, which shocked both. “Don’t try anything.”

Then I noticed the looks of shock on their faces. I frowned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“This is a discussion we are _all_ going to have,” I said.

“ _All_ of us?” Echoed Sabine. Probably not looking pleased under her helmet.

“Yep,” I said, eyeing Kallus, who had his blaster out. He lowered it.

“C’mon then,” I said, ushering everyone towards the ladder. “Ezra and Hera need to hear this too.”

We all trekked to the common room, Zeb keeping an eye on the Agent. Hera and Ezra were already there.

They were both surprised to see an Imperial Agent with us.

“What’s he doing here?” asked Ezra.

“He’s here to hear out the whole story,” I said. “Might as well make yourselves comfortable- this is going to take a while.”

As they settled down, Chopper chirped and warbled at Hera.

“Okay, to get Kallus caught up: I am not from this universe. I come from another universe, which we will call the Marvel Universe.”

Kallus blinked, but seeing all the others looking serious, didn’t question me.

“In Marvel, there is a Mad Titan called Thanos. He collected the six Infinity Stones. And to explain the Infinity Stones: before creation itself, there were six singularities,” I began, using my illusion magic to show them, “then the universe exploded into existence and remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated incants. The Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can be wielded by beings of extraordinary strength. And no, not people who are strong, but gods, titans, and such.”

“These stones were cast away, so that no one being would control all six of these stones. They are the Mind Stone, the Power Stone, the Space Stone, the Time Stone, the Reality Stone, and the Soul Stone.”

“Eventually, Thanos collected all six Infinity Stones, and did what he planned to do: destroy half the universe. I was among those turned to ash.”

“However, Tamara and Bahamut, along with several other gods and goddesses, took me and several others into this universe. What for? Maybe to disrupt the original time-line; that’s my only explanation.” I shook my head. “All I know is that Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, the other Avengers, and I are stuck here, until Thanos is defeated.”

“Why now? Why not earlier?” asked Kallus and Ezra at the same time. I stifled a small laugh.

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “Maybe because of the influence of the Infinity Stones that casted us away? The Time Stone could do that. We were supposed to be locked inside the Soul Stone, but, here we are.”

“Yes, but what if you were sent during the Clone Wars?” asked Hera.

“Probably because some things are meant to happen. These are called fixed points in time. Perhaps Skywalker becoming Vader was always meant to happen.” I looked at their shocked faces. “Yeah, I’m going to spoil a lot of things.”

“Master Skywalker is Vader?” shouted Kanan, horrified.

“Yep. Blame Palps for that,” I said, “that evil bastard has been planting seeds of evil for a very long time.”

Kanan looked very upset.

“That’s not the only thing. Palpatine had been coordinating the whole war. People died unnecessarily for that lunatic’s war.”

I studied their faces: looks of anger and sadness spread from their expressions.

“That’s why we’ve got to stop him,” I went on. “Him and anyone else under their influence.” I turned to Kallus. "We captured you for a reason. Though my reason is different from theirs: I wanted you away from the Empire. I know you are a good man, Kallus. You only have to see the truth behind the Emperor’s lies.”

While the Ghost Crew looked at each other, doubtful, I could see that Kallus had already made up his mind. “I will do it,” he said, smiling at me.

“Good,” I said with a firm nod. “Unfortunately, you are going to have to go back. Pretend you are still one of theirs and give us any info we need.”

“I will, baby sister,” Kallus agreed. This earned snorts of laughter from some of the Ghost Crew. I nearly fell face forward.

“I am not a baby!” I squawked.

“Well, I don’t know your name,” Kallus stated.

“Alva. Alva Odinson.”


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

I sat with Hera in the cockpit of the Ghost. Kallus was telling Kanan everything he knew, and the two were planning on how to fool the Empire. As the two of us sat in silence, the door to the cockpit opened, and Ezra came in. He sat in the seat behind me and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Hera asked.

“I don’t know,” Ezra said. “It’s just… what are you guys going to do after?”

“Do what we always do,” Hera answered.

“And you?” Ezra asked me.

“Stick with them. Try and see if I can find the Avengers,” I replied.

“Oh… okay…” Ezra sounded disappointed.

“Hey, chin up, bub,” I said. “You have an important role in this group.”

“How… nevermind… you know what happens.”

“Yes, though, things will change,” I reminded him. “The future is not always set in stone. It’s more like a flowing river.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Ezra said suddenly. “What if you guys don’t need me when you have her?”

“We’ll always need the extra help,” Hera said. “Even if Alva here is a powerful goddess…”

“Demi-goddess,” I corrected.

“…she can’t do this by herself. And yes, the Ghost Crew has done well in the past, but that doesn’t mean that an extra pair of hands or set of eyes won’t be necessary.”

“I guess…” mumbled Ezra.

A sudden idea made its way into my head.

“Why didn’t I think of this sooner?!” I yelped, startling the other two. I pulled a book out of my pocket dimension and ran out of the cockpit. I slid to a halt when I saw Kallus and Kanan, almost crashing into the Imperial.

“Woah, sister,” Kallus said, helping me steady myself.

“What’s the rush, Alva?” Kanan asked.

“I have a way to let Kallus be untraceable,” I said. I held up the book.

“ _Astral Projection?”_ Kallus asked, reading the cover. “Isn’t that what a Force user could do?”

“Not necessarily,” I replied before Kanan could. “This is a field of study in the Mystic Arts. I have borrowed this from Dr. Strange, and you could study it.”

“How? I’m no force-user or a Mystic Artist.”

“Sorcerer,” I corrected. “And anyone can learn magic. Or at least, the magic of the Mystic Arts.”

“And what is Astral Projection?” Kanan asked. I blinked in surprise.

“Astral Projection is an Out of Body Experience that allows a person to travel with their soul or consciousness,” I explained. “It will take practice, but I think you can achieve it.”

Kallus nodded. “But what happens if I can’t return to my body?” he asked.

“I think the book explains that,” I said. “And I think you return to your body no matter what. Unless you died, that is.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

The ship jolted, indicating that we had left hyperspace. I gave Kallus a backpack and some other books on the Mystic Arts.

“Just in case,” I said.

“Thanks.”

 

 

Freeing the Wookies went well. Kallus managed to ‘escape’ and returned to the Imperials.  Everything was going according to plan.

That was what made me so antsy. I kept expecting _something_ to go wrong, but nothing did. The Wookies were free, Kallus was a spy, and now we will have the Grand Inquisitor after us.

“What’s got you so antsy?” asked Kanan, as he watched me pace the lounge.

“It’s just… something isn’t right. I was expecting something to go wrong, but nothing did. And because of that, I’m expecting something big to go wrong.”

“Why don’t you tell us about another Avenger, just to get your mind off of things,” said Hera, as she entered the lounge with Ezra.

“Yeah, I want to hear about Tony Stark!” said Ezra. I smiled, and I thought I saw Ezra’s cheeks flush.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” I said, suddenly. “I can also shapeshift.”

“Woah,” breathed Ezra.

“What can’t you do?” asked Sabine.

“Use a blaster,” I answered. “Never saw the need to, since I can do a lot.”

“Well, we’re going to have to change that,” said Sabine.

“Jack of all trades, master of none,” I quoted, “is better than a master of one.”

“Nice,” said Zeb. “Where did you learn that?”

“It’s a common saying where I am from,” I replied. “Anyway, this is what Steve looked like in the beginning,” I said, and shapeshifted into pre-serum Steve.

“Not much of a fighter,” commented Zeb. I almost smirked, then shifted into how Steve looked now. “Woah.”

“The serum fixed a number of things,” I said in Steve’s voice. “Made him taller, stronger, faster, more agile, and have a stronger immune system.”

Then I transformed into Tony.

“Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark. Playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist,” came Tony’s voice from my mouth. I changed back. “Tony was the weapons expert. He created many deadly weapons, but then came the day he was taken hostage.”

I pulled out the file that held Tony’s information out of my pocket dimension. I then read what I had been given, and what Tony told me.

“He was in Afghanistan- a war-torn country- showing off his latest weapon. The Jericho.”

“Is your world always at war?” Hera asked.

“In some parts, yes. Anyway, on his way back to his hotel, he and his crew were attacked by terrorists. They managed to capture Tony.”

“When the transport was attacked, Tony almost died. He had been caught in the blast. It was his new-found friend, Yinsen, who managed to keep Tony alive with a car battery.”

“The Ten Rings- that’s the name of the terrorist group- wanted Tony and Yinsen to build weapons for them. Specifically, the Jericho. However, during the time they were in captivity, Tony and Yinsen built an ARC reactor to keep the shrapnel from Tony’s heart, and they built an armor to get out. Yinsen, however, is killed, but Tony manages to escape. He gets far enough away but crash-lands in the middle of the desert. He travels by foot without his suit and is found by his best friend James Rhodes.”

I shape shifted into Rhodey, then back again.

“Once he got back, he announced that he will no longer be committed to building weapons. In fact, he practically gives up weapon building altogether. Instead, he focuses on building his suit, making it more streamlined and make it fly better.”

“He also finds out that his mentor, Obadiah Stane, had been selling Stark Weapons to the Ten Rings, and other black markets. With this betrayal, Tony dons the suit, and goes out to defeat Obadiah and the Ten Rings.”

“The Ten Rings find parts of the original suit, and contact Stane, wanting him to build an army of iron suits to help them rule Asia, but Stane steals the suit for himself. He reverse-engineered it, making it into his own suit.”

“Tony then has his assistant, Pepper Pots, check to see who sent the Ten Rings the weapons, and Pepper hacked into Stane’s computer. She finds out that Stane has sent the Ten Rings to kill Tony, but they reneged.”

I morphed into Pepper, and then back again. “She arrives with SHIELD to arrest Stane, but Stane- having stolen the ARC reactor from Tony, since his scientists could not duplicate it- attacks Pepper. But Tony, using his original ARC reactor, saves Pepper. Then Stane and Tony battle it out. And when they reached the top of Stark Tower, Tony has Pepper overload the giant ARC reactor. This overload electrocutes Stane, defeating him.”

“Tony is then named Iron Man. He is advised to keep his identity secret, but he reveals his identity anyway.”

“Six months later, Tony has used his armor to help maintain world peace. He re-institutes the Stark Expo to continue his father Howard's legacy. Senator Stern, however, demands that Tony turn over the Iron Man technology to the government. Tony, of course, refuses, claiming that foreign nations and business competitors are decades away from recreating his work, and that it is his property.”

“Now, the Palladium Core in the ARC Reactor that keeps Tony alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and he has failed to find himself a substitute. He became discouraged and reckless due to his impending death. He chose not to tell anyone about his condition. Instead, Tony appoints his personal assistant, Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and hires Stark employee Natalie Rushman, who was actually SHEILD agent Natasha Romanoff, to replace her as his personal assistant.”

I paused to change into Natasha Romanoff, then back again.

“While Tony is racing at the Circuit de Monaco, he is attacked by Ivan Vanko. Vanko is a man from Russia who also created an ARC reactor, after seeing Tony’s on the news. Ivan Vanko is the son of Howard Stark’s old partner, Anton Vanko, who had collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor. Anton was deported to his native Soviet Union following attempts to profit from the technology and died in poverty, explaining Vanko's desire for revenge on the Stark family.”

 “Ivan Vanko then uses his arc reactor to power whip-like energy weapons. Tony defeats Vanko with the aid of his portable briefcase armor.

“Tony’s rival defense contractor, Justin Hammer, fakes Vanko's death and recruits him to perfect a line of armored suits to upstage Tony. Hammer, who equals Tony on the narcissism and arrogance level, wishes to not only defeat his rival in military contracts, but also wishes to absolutely destroy his legacy.”

“At what he believes is his final birthday party, Tony gets drunk while using the Iron Man armor, forcing his best friend Rhodey to intervene. Rhodey then dons Tony’s Mark II armor and battles Tony. The battle ends when the combatants both fire repulsor beams at each other, creating a huge explosion. After fighting with Tony, Rhodey delivers the armor to the U.S. military.

“Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, approaches Tony, revealing Rushman as undercover agent. He also reveals that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally. Fury gives him some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element. With the aid of his AI, J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesizes it.”

 “Vanko reveals to Tony that he is still alive and seeking revenge, so, Tony uses the untested element, ending his palladium dependency.

“At the Expo, Hammer unveils Vanko's armored drones, led by Rhodey, in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor. Tony arrives in his new armor to warn Rhodey, but Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodey's armor and attacks Iron Man. Hammer is arrested while Natasha and Tony's bodyguard, Happy Hogan, attempt to capture Vanko. He escapes, but Natasha returns control of the Mark II armor to Rhodey.”

“After defeating his drones Tony and Rhodey confront Vanko himself, now in a new and powerful suit of armor. Neither can match Vanko, but Vanko is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing yet another huge explosion. With his suit too damaged to continue the fight Vanko activates his suit's self-destruct mechanism, along with that of his drones, apparently killing himself in the process. Tony saves Pepper from the exploding drones' remains. Pepper quits as CEO.”

“At a debriefing, while news footage of a rampaging Hulk plays, Fury informs Tony that, while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the ‘Avengers Initiative’, he himself is not. Tony agrees to serve as a consultant if Senator Stern acts as presenter at a ceremony planned for awarding Tony and Rhodey with medals for bravery, which Stern reluctantly does.”

“And, that’s mostly it for Tony, considering what happens next,” I concluded.

“What happens next?” Ezra asked eagerly.

“That, my friend, is a story for another time. Thor’s story is next. That’s my adoptive dad.”

“When do you come in?” asked Sabine.

“Soon,” I answered, smiling.

“And your history?” Hera asked.

“I don’t remember much of it,” I replied, feeling my smile drop slightly. “I had- or have- amnesia. I remember bits and pieces, but not much.”

The Ghost Crew looked at me sympathetically.

“That must be hard,” Kanan said. I nodded.

“I wish I could remember, but the only thing that I can clearly remember is having a life-threating illness and being cured of it fives years after being diagnosed.”

“You mean you don’t remember your mom or dad?” asked Ezra, astounded.

“Well, I remember that they loved me. And that they were always by my side. And I had two siblings, both younger than me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Hera said, gathering me up in a hug, as tears slid down my cheeks.

“I wish I could remember, but I can’t!” I cried, burying my face into Hera’s shoulder. I felt Kanan pull both Hera and I into his embrace, and for a moment, I felt like I was with my parents.

That moment was broken by Chopper bumping into my leg, warbling. I looked down, confused.

“He’s just trying to cheer you up,” Hera said. I gave a sad smile.

“Thanks, Chopper,” I said. “Wish I could understand you, but sadly, I’m not versed in Binary.”

Chopper warbled again, and Hera translated.

“He said, that its okay. Just as long as you get the gist of it.”

I patted the top of Chopper’s dome, then yawned.

“Urf. I am super tired,” I groaned.

“Well, we had a long day,” said Zeb, stretching. “I think it’s time for all of us to hit the bed.”

We all agreed, and Hera let me stay in her room, considering it had the only other double bunk, besides Zeb’s room.

Bidding the others a good night, Hera and I went into our room, and I climbed to the top bunk, while Hera took the bottom bunk. I pulled my plush horse, Hank, from my pocket dimension. I was glad I put him in there when we traveled to Wakanda, otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Curling up in the bunk, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

 

I sat in my bunk, head between my knees. I had completely failed.

We were supposed to get a shipment, but my powers went out of whack. I lost control, nearly burning my new friends.

We were on the Imperial Star Destroyer, and I had loose a torrent of flames on the stormtroopers. Then the fire seemed to gain its own mind and saw everyone as fuel. I managed to douse the flames with a lot of water- so much that it had exhausted me. My arms were burnt, my clothing soaked, and I smelt of smoke.

Once back on the ship, I had stumbled into the shower, so that I could take the stench off me. I had to shower in lukewarm water, so that I didn’t agitate my burns. Then I put some aloe on the burns. They still stung, but at a lesser degree.

I heard the door slid open, and Hera say, “hey.” But I didn’t lift my head. I could imagine her frowning.

“Look, what ever happened on the ship, it wasn’t your fault.”

I gave a scoff and lifted my head to look at her.

“Easy for you to say,” I said, “you don’t live with dangerous powers.”

“No, but I know that it could have happened to anyone,” Hera replied.

Sighing, I looked at my red and blistered arms. Thankfully, the burns weren’t that severe, but it would still take a while them to return to relatively normal.

“I shouldn’t have lost control like that,” I said, dropping my arms into my lap, then wincing at the pain. “I have been practicing. It’s all Hela’s fault.”

“Who’s Hela?”

“My aunt. She’s the goddess of Death and been locked up by Odin for the past few millennia.  Then Odin died, and Hela was released from her prison. She managed to destroy dad’s hammer, Mjölnir, which he used to channel his powers. Then Loki activated the Bifrost, and Hela sent us flying out of the Bifrost. Loki saved me, and then he unleashed my full potential. I had a sort of… level cap, so to say. If I tried to use the full extent of my power, I would have exhausted myself and lost complete control. So, Odin and Loki put this level cap on me so that I could learn to properly control my powers. But when Hela tried to take over Asgard, Loki took this level cap off so that I could attack Hela and try to destroy her.”

“But the problem is, is that she is the goddess of death. Therefore, she cannot die. At least, not easily. So, dad managed to get Surtur and Hela to fight each other, while we saved Asgard’s people. We managed to get away.”

“So why didn’t your uncle place this level cap on you again?” Hera asked. I sighed sadly.

“Because when we escaped, we were captured by Thanos and the Black Order. They killed half of the population on board.”

“Why only half?”

“I’m not entirely sure myself. He says its for resources. There aren’t enough resources and halving the universe’s population will make thing better. At least, that’s what he believes.”

“He must be crazy.”

“He is.”

There was silence between us, then Hera said, “we’re going on a mission. Want to come?”

I shrugged half-heartedly.

“I think I’ll sit this next one out,” I replied.

Hera nodded, then turned to walk out the door.

“It’s all going to be alright, Alva. You’ll see.”

With that, she walked out the door.

After putting more aloe gel on my arms, I went to take a nap.

 

 

I awoke to my arms stinging wildly. I hissed in pain, climbed down the ladder, and went to the refresher. I ran cool water on my arms, then patted them dry, and finally putting more aloe gel on my arms.

After that was finished, I walked out the room, and caught Ezra yelling at Zeb and pounding on the closed door.

“Leave him be,” I said.

“Why are you siding with him?” Ezra asked. “Do you even know what we are fighting about?”

“Yeah. The disruptors.” I answered. Ezra blinked, then seemed to remember that I had foreknowledge.

“Oh, right,” he said, rather awkwardly. He scuffed his foot on the ground, and then asked, rather shyly, “how are you doing?”

“Fine. Considering,” I replied, gesturing my red and blistered arms. Ezra winced.

We both heard Hera call Ezra, so he walked by. Our hands brushed, and I jerked away. Not turning to see the hurt look on Ezra’s face, I went back into the cabin.

 

 

When the ship landed, I went with the group to meet Vizago. I glanced at Artoo and Threepio as I passed.

Vizago was pleased with our delivery, and was paying us, when the Imperials arrived.

“You were followed!” Vizago accused.

“That’s not possible,” said Hera.

“Well, tell that to the Imperials.”

With that, Vizago called to his men and left.

“He didn’t pay us!” Ezra said.

“You mean this payment?” I asked, holding up a bag of credits.

“How…?” Kanan began.

“I’m the niece of the god of mischief and lies. Trickery is in my family. Even dad is getting the hang of it.”

Kanan had to laugh.

“Well, we better take care of those Imperials before they take a hold of these banned weapons,” I said.

“You sure you can do this, Alva?” Zeb asked. “You nearly fried us last time.”

I winced and sighed. “I won’t be using elements this time.”

“Then what are you going to do?” asked Sabine, “as far as I know, your elements are your strongest arsenal.”

“That may be true, however, I was trained by super-soldiers and assassins. I can take out a few Stormtroopers by hand.”

“Well, while you do that, Sabine, you take care of the T7s with explosives,” Kanan began, barking everyone’s orders.

I let my suit melt on, feeling the coolness of the metal against my hot, agitated, burnt skin. I leaped forward, and tackled the closest Stormtrooper. I felt the blaster bolts hit my suit as I took out Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper.

By the time the last of the Troopers in the squad I was attacking was taken out, my arms were on fire. Figuratively speaking.

Gritting my teeth, I leaped towards the next squad, and slammed my fist into the ground, causing a shockwave to send the Troopers flying. That really hurt- both for me, and the Troopers.

Because I wasn’t a super soldier- or the Black Panther- my arm really hurt, and I might have broken some bones if it weren’t for the Vibranium protecting me.

Rolling to my feet, I looked to see that every one of the enemy had been defeated. Zeb and Kallus were in a fight, but after a quick scan about, they both dropped the act.

“Right,” Kallus said, putting away the bo-rifle he was gifted with, “sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Zeb reassured him. “You needed to keep the act up.” Kallus nodded.

“Any news?” asked Kanan.

“I’ve sent word to the Grand Inquisitor. He’s going to come after you and Ezra,” said Kallus.

“Thanks,” said Ezra sarcastically.

“It had to be done, Ezra,” I said, coming up towards them and letting my helmet and suit melt off. “Otherwise, they would have been suspicious of Kallus.”

“What happened to your arms?!” asked Kallus, as he spotted my red and blistered arms.

“Oh, yeah. Lost control of a fire,” I said, swinging my arms. The cool air felt nice.

“Are you treating it?” asked Hera. I nodded.

“I put aloe gel on it.”

“Aloe?”

“It’s a type of plant that is used for burns and the side effects of poisonous plants- like poison Ivy, sumac, and oak. It really helps. Plus, it smells nice.”

“So that what the weird smell was in our room,” Hera mused.

“You should at least put bandages on your arms,” said Kanan. “So that you would stop picking at your skin.” He swatted my hand away from my arm as I scratched.

“Wait, are you meaning to say that you are with the Rebels all along?” Threepio asked Kallus. “Oh, my circuits!”

“I think we best get these two back to their owner,” I said. Artoo gave a series of beeps and whistles.

“This guy agrees,” said Sabine. “He’s even given us coordinates as well.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later than,” Kallus said, walking off in the opposite direction.

We all said our farewell to Kallus, and then boarded the Ghost.

 

 

After dropping off Artoo and Threepio with Bail Organa (though, I never mentioned his name), we set off back to Lothal.

Like Kanan advised, I put bandages on my arms. I lay outside in the grass, watching water fish swim in the air, sometimes in a school, sometimes just swimming by themselves about. I had a bunch of loth cats around me, some of them leaping into the air to disturb the fish, others just lying on me.

I made a cloud shark, and it chased the fish, devouring them. Then I let the cloud evaporate- and sighed to myself.

There was a loud commotion from the Ghost, and Zeb and Ezra were sent out by an annoyed Hera on a supply run.

“There you are,” Hera said, walking over to me and sitting in the grass next to me. Some of the Loth cats scampered away, but others just lazed around.

Glancing at Hera, I turned back to the sky and proceeded to make a small fiery meteorite that zoomed above our heads.

“See, you are not out of control,” Hera said, watching the meteorite.

“I never said I was out of control,” I said, “I only said that I can control only small amounts. Any bigger, and I lose control.”

Hera hummed as she leaned back on her hands. I scratched behind the ears of the Loth cat dozing on my chest, listening to it purr happily.

“What else can you shapeshift into?” Hera broke the silence with the question.

“Hmmm, animals from my world,” I answered, and then wondered out loud, “I wonder if I can transform into a dinosaur…”

“Why don’t you try it out?” Hera asked.

“Nah, too risky. I don’t have Loki with me in case something goes wrong.”

“What could go wrong?”

“I could be stuck in that form. If that happens, I might start to lose sense of who I am and become that creature. I might get stuck in between forms. That’ll look ridiculous.”

“I see.”

We sat in silence again.

“You know what,” I said, sitting up, causing the Loth cat to fall off my chest and plopped onto my lap, “I’m going to try it anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Hera asked, worried.

“Well, I can’t learn if I don’t try,” I said. I picked up the Loth cat and put in Hera’s lap. Both she and the Loth Cat watched me curiously.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” I said, closing my eyes and concentrating. I could choose to let nature take control, but since I didn’t know what dinosaurs looked like, I based it off the Jurassic Park Movies. I imagined Blue, from Jurassic World- seeing her raptor head, her sharp claws, and her long, fast legs.

I heard a gasp, and a startled meow.

Opening my eyes, I looked at Hera, who looked wearily at me. I gazed at myself and gave a triumphant bellow- which sounded like a velociraptor call from the Jurassic Park series.

“What was- whoa!” Kanan and Sabine had rushed out of the Ghost and were looking at me in astonishment.

“Hera get away from that thing,” Kanan warned.

“Don’t worry,” Hera replied. “It’s only Alva.”

Now just to get used to this body. I tested my legs- okay so far so good. I walked a couple of steps, and then got faster. I raced around the Ghost and chirped happily.

“How…?” asked Sabine as I transformed back.

“Shapeshifter, remember?” I replied, happy that I managed to do a non-human transformation without getting stuck. It happened a lot.

“Nice. What else can you transform into?” Sabine asked.

“Well, if I can transform into a dinosaur, I wonder if I can do a dragon…”

“I think you should leave it at that, Alva,” Hera said. “You don’t want to tire yourself out. Or get stuck.”

I slumped. She had a point.

Then the depression hit me. I missed Uncle Loki. I missed Dad. Heck, I missed everyone. I did the best to hold back the tears as I ducked my head.

“Hey! What’s wrong now?” asked the ever observant Mandalorian. I gave a sad sigh.

“I just miss home,” I replied, gritting my teeth as my voice came out wavery. “I miss the Avengers. I miss my family.”

“You’ll see them again,” said Hera, walking up to me and hugging me. The Loth cat that lingered began weaving between my legs, meowing.

“You don’t know that,” I sobbed. “For all you know, I could be stuck here for the rest of my life.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” said Kanan. I gave a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh.

“As much as you guys have become my friends, your just not going to replace the Avengers. The Ghost is not going to replace my home. And whatever planet we land on is not Earth.”

“We know,” Hera said. “And nothing is changing that. But until you can go home, we are here for you.”

“Thanks.”


	7. Chapter 6

 

 

 

The wind blew, tugging at my feathers. Today, I was going to learn how to fly. As an avian.

I was in the body of a peregrine falcon, one of my favorite birds.

The rest of the Ghost Crew went to spring the trap that was for Kanan and Ezra. Despite my warnings, they went anyway, me opting out. Besides, they couldn’t rely on me all the time.

Alright, here it goes.

I spread my wings and gave a few experimental flaps. I sort of lifted off the ground but stumbled and fell.

Okay.

Attempt number two.

This time, I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me and flapped my wings. This time, I had taken off.

Good.

Now landing.

As I neared the ground, the wind gave a hard blow, and I was flung head over tail feathers, tumbling onto the ground.

Ow.

Getting back up, I tried again.

Run, take off, land.

My landing was shaky, but I landed.

Great. Now to fly.

I gazed up at the sky and swallowed.

Aright, here goes nothing.

Running and flapping my wings, I made it into the air. I flapped harder, gaining altitude. My flying was shaky, considering it was my first time. When the wind blew again, I tried to glide with it, only to fall again. This time, I was able to right myself and land before hitting the ground.

That was a close one.

I stood on the ground, shaking. Not going to try that again for a while.

Why?

I had a fear of falling from great heights, and flying was going to be a challenge. I still had problems jumping out of the quinjet with a parachute because of my fear.

With that thought, I was saddened. Because it made me think of the Avengers. I drooped and squawked sadly.

Turning back into human form, I sat, curled into a ball, and began crying quietly.

“Mrrow?”

I looked up to see Loth cats around me. These cats seemed to like me a lot.

“Hey,” I croaked, petting one of the cats. It purred happily.

“Urf. I really miss them,” I cried.

Look at me. Crying again. I really needed to pull myself together.

Then again, I didn’t have any of my meds, which stopped me from pulling myself deeper into the slump. Giving a sigh, I lay back in the grass.

 

***

 

I must have fallen asleep because the sound of the Ghost returning woke me up. I had two Loth cats lying on me, and a few more curled around. I sighed again and looked up at the sky.

“On your left!”

I jolted up, startling the Loth Cats around me.

“Hey, Avatar,” said a familiar voice, as I saw a humanoid figure walk towards me.

“Sam!” I shouted and ran to hug the Falcon.

“What’s up, kid?” Sam asked, returning the hug.

“Been trying to fly,” I answered, pulling away after a moment. “And failing.”

“All by yourself?” Sam questioned in bewilderment, “you know how horrible your vertigo is. Especially when you look down”

“Yeah, but I had to try.”

“We found him in one of the cells,” Kanan interrupted, walking up towards us. “Been giving the Imperials a headache.”

“Like I am going to keep quiet when there are innocents around being murdered,” Sam said. “Found any of our other dusted friends?”

“Not yet,” I answered.

“So, what were you doing lying in the grass?” asked Zeb, walking up to us.

“Taking a nap,” I replied, seriously.

“Really? A nap?”

“Got any other ideas?”

“You could have infiltrated and got us information from the Imperials,” Kanan pointed out. I gave him a look and said, “a nap sounded better.”

Sam and Zeb burst out laughing and Kanan rolled his eyes. “And here I thought you were a responsible adult.”

“Her? Naw. She’s still a kid. Even though she went through some traumatic stuff, she’s still young,” Sam said.

“She’s no kid anymore, Wilson. She’s twenty-two, and far past the stages of childhood.”

Sam grew serious. “Listen, Jarrus. It’s important to keep kids as kids. Don’t ever make them grow up too fast. Otherwise, they miss all the good stuff. Sure, there is a war going on, but maintaining the inner child is a very difficult task, especially when someone grows up with something traumatic.”

Kanan became silent. “What was so traumatic for her?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself,” Sam replied, jerking his head towards me. Kanan turned to look at me. I sighed.

“I think this is something everyone needs to hear.”

 

***

 

Once we were all gathered in the Ghost’s lounge, I began telling my story.

“Well, we aren’t supposed to be at this point yet,” I started, “considering we haven’t covered Bruce and Thor’s stories yet.” I sighed. “But I might as well tell you.”

“I don’t know exactly what happened, but when I was sixteen, I was brought to the Marvel ‘verse and had most of my memories erased. Cap was the one who found me, considering he lead the search and rescue squads. I had been electrocuted, possibly by Thor, but still alive. They brought me to a hospital, and there, I woke up. I had no memory, no identification, nothing. I couldn’t even remember my own name.”

“They alerted SHIELD’s Director, Nick Fury, and the Avengers. Fury had his SHIELD agents find some sort of way to identify me, but they had nothing to go by. They did run blood tests, but I told them that- from what I could remember- that I had a life-threatening autoimmune disease for the blood that was cured by a bone-marrow transplant from an unknown donor. So, that was out of the question. But when they did run the tests, they found out that I had Asgardian blood. Which is what Thor is- and not just an Asgardian, but a Prince of Asgard.”

“Thor, feeling responsible for not only possibly electrocuting me, but also for me being possibly one of his people, took me under his wing and called me his daughter. He gave me the name Alva. Odin, Thor’s father and the King of Asgard, was not very pleased with this. But Thor and his mother, Frigga, managed to persuade Odin to let me be taken care of by Thor.”

“We also learned at the hospital that I could control the elements. I had a panic attack and managed to black out my part of the hospital. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt or died when this happened. Since Loki can see into people’s memories, he was the one to search my mind to see if he could fix my memories. But he couldn’t.”

“It was then that the Ancient One- who was the Sorcerer Supreme at the time- came in and told us that I was brought here for protection. No one knew why, and the Ancient One would not give away what brought me to the Marvel ‘verse.”

“Turns out, Tiamat, a vengeful and angry goddess, and some other angry and vengeful gods and goddesses were pretty mad that some people survived where they could have died. They wanted all the ones who could have died, dead and gone. So much so, that they began eradicating them from existence. This, of course, can have tremulous effects to the timelines. But of course, they don’t care. They only cared about getting rid of survivors.”

“Bahamut, a kind and benevolent god, and his fellow gods and goddesses, learned about this plot, and began countering it. It was Bahamut that saved me and brought me to the Marvel ‘verse, and he and some of the others who gave me my powers in compensation for my memories and my history being erased.”

“But, because we didn’t know at the time, we were left clueless. Loki managed to figure out my powers- the elemental control, the magic, and the shapeshifting. I was like him, which is why he has- or had- a soft spot for me. Even though I was recognized as Thor’s adoptive daughter, I was more like Loki than Thor. Some even speculated that I was actually their secret love child, considering Loki was adopted and could shapeshift into different genders and species. And the fact that I looked more like Thor and acted like Loki. Though, I wasn’t an angry princess hellbent on getting the throne. But that theory was disgusting and quickly quashed out.”

“Loki began teaching me to control my powers and magic, and eventually, Fury let me become part of the Avengers. And then, lots of stuff happened and here we are.”

“What sort of stuff?” asked Zeb.

Sam looked at me. “You haven’t told them yet?” he asked.

I shook my head. “I’ve only told Cap and Iron Man’s stories. Then I have to cover Bruce and Thor’s stories, then the Battle of New York, then Iron Man’s other fight, Asgard’s fight against the Dark Elves, the appearance of the Winter Solider, the battle against Ultron, the Accords, Civil War, Ragnarok, and then comes the war against Thanos.”

“Did you at least show them the song?” Sam asked, grinning.

“Song? What song?” Ezra asked.

 _“_ So, I guess you haven’t. It’s called _The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan,”_ Sam replied. “It was Cap’s song during World War 2.”

“I still have it on my Stark Pad, hang on,” I said. I summoned the Stark Pad and searched for the song. I found it and began playing it.

“Wow,” was all that was heard when the song was over.

“What an inspiring song,” Ezra said, a little sarcastically.

“Heh. There are much more inspiring songs that were written later on. My favorite Avengers ‘Theme Song’ has to be _Fight as One,”_ I said.

“Can we hear it?” Sabine asked.

“Sure.”

I played the song.

“I like this one better,” said Zeb.

“It almost sounds a bit like something the Imperials would have,” Kanan said. “Only they wouldn’t fight as one.”

“Nope,” I agreed.

“Well, that’s an advantage we need to take,” Sam said. “Learning your buddy’s strengths and weaknesses and covering each other. We always have each other’s backs. No backstabbing betrayals just to get higher up.”

“That’s what I really hate,” I said. “When people do that, just to get more power and money. It’s more worth having friends and love then power and money.”

“Well,” Kanan said, “if you do have the power and money, you could make changes for the better.”

“Yeah, but what does it take to get there? Backstabbing, betrayal, and a whole lot of other BS,” Sam said.

“Okay, enough about this,” Hera interrupted. She turned to me. “I’m sorry about what you had to go through. It must have been really tough.”

“And not without its consequences,” Sam added. “She has depression and anxiety.”

“At least I have one of my therapy buddies back,” I said a little cheerfully.

“That you do, kid, that you do,” Sam said, patting me on the back.


End file.
